


A Year Flies By

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Children, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Fe!MC, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Their son turns one.





	A Year Flies By

**Author's Note:**

> Again for Pan! :D

Goro started to wail, and Akira swept in with an annoyed look to her husband; he was still holding the balloon that he had just tapped their son with and looking shocked at Goro’s reaction. “Ryuji, please.”

“I just tapped him! He was so enthralled with it, I thought he’d laugh!”

“Awww, it’s just a balloon, Goro-chan!” Haru cooed, holding out her arms. “Here, I’ll take him.”

Akira was only a little bit miffed– of course if you tapped a one year old with a balloon in the face, he’d be scared, really, right?– and kissed her husband once she had passed their son off to Haru and Makoto. “Maybe help me set out the cake for him to smash instead of bopping him over the head?” she joked, and whisked away back to the kitchen.

One year old. Where had the time gone?

“Akira, what is this–”

“Dude, you’re not supposed to eat that yet!”

 _Or help me wrangle Yusuke out of our kitchen,_ she thought fondly, and went back to preparation.

“Do you need any more help?” Ann came around the corner. “I’ve taken pictures of everything, plenty of Goro-chan and everyone. Futaba’s taken over,” she said, and offered her hands for the tablecloth and plastic silverware. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Akira breathed. A birthday party for a toddler shouldn’t be so much stress, should it? She brushed a piece of hair out of her face. “Just set those out and I think we’re ready. Ryuji?”

“Yeah, cake, got it. How cool is this? I wanna smash a cake…”

“Maybe you can demonstrate for him,” she teased, following after him with the proper cake. “Someone has to. Yusuke, can you bring out the pitcher of punch?”

“In the refrigerator?”

“Yeah. And the ice cream.”

“I put a box of Pino in there!” Futaba called. “Get that, Inari!”

“What is Pino?”

“It _says_ Pino! It’s on top the ice cream!”

“Oh.”

“ _Thank you_ , Yusuke,” Akira called, as she set the cake down. “Alright. As soon as– ah.”

“Are these covered in chocolate?” Yusuke asked as he followed, looking at the Pino.

“Yes!” Futaba snatched them away. “And they’re mine, paws off!”

“Hey!”

“Speaking of paws…” Haru slipped Goro into his high chair, looking around. “Where’s Mona-chan?”

“Sulking.”

“I am _not_ wearing this hat!” Morgana said loudly. From where he was still hiding under the table since Ann had put a party hat on his head. “I can’t be seen like this! It’s an abomination!”

“I already got a pic.” Futaba popped an ice cream in her mouth.

“ _Hell_ no!”

“Oh, there he is!” Haru announced, and yes, there went Morgana tearing out from under the table.

“Delete it now!”

“Time for cake!” Akira announced. “Actually, we need to sing, should have done that already… shoot.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Ryuji pecked a kiss against her cheek. “I’ll get the lights!”

It was easier to wrangle the party once they actually got on with it; turning the lights down and lighting the candle on the cake to sing the happy birthday song got them in sync. (Mostly.) And Ryuji took great delight in guiding Goro’s hand to the smash cake, and they _all_ laughed when Goro took great delight in shoving the smash cake right off the tray.

The balloons were forgotten; as everyone laughed, and Ryuji leaned in to press kisses against the icing smeared on Goro’s face, their son was giggling like the rest of them. Maybe the laughter was infectious. Maybe it was Akira coming over to try and wipe his face off, or maybe it was Yusuke trying to steal ice cream from Futaba or Morgana trying to struggle the paper hat off his head. Or maybe it was all of it; their dysfunctional family continuing to bring joy into not only their lives, but their son’s as well.

Akira couldn’t have asked for better people in her life. She’d thought it before, and she knew it would never change.


End file.
